


If this is to End in Fire

by totallyTargaryen



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Athena is a prickly gal, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fever, Fever Dreams, Graphic injuries, Grief/Mourning, Infection, Injury, Loss of Parent(s), Lost in Woods, Major Character Injury, Revenge, Sibling Death, Sick Character, Sickfic, Swordfighting, adorable baby dragon, dragon - Freeform, infected wounds, loss of sibling, losses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyTargaryen/pseuds/totallyTargaryen
Summary: A desire for vengeance is what drove Athena to ride into a doomed battle. She's lucky to survive, but she is now a prisoner of the Adderhead's herald, Firefox.





	1. The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> In case people didn't notice... I really love Firefox.

The chestnut destrier snorted impatiently, pawing the ground. Athena struggled to control him, she tugged hard on the rains, and the stallion stamped in frustration. Athena felt the blood roaring in her ears, her heart thundered against her ribcage. 

The armor was to big for her, but it would have to do. 

Athena watched as Cosimo rode by, his white horse whickering nervously.

He was speaking, but Athena was not paying attention. She was too focused on the opposing soldiers, in their silver-white armor. 

Her horse suddenly lurched forward, and Athena realized that the charge had begun.

_ Oh fuck. _She drew her sword, her battlecry a scream of anger and fear. 

_ Remember what Jace taught you. _Her brother had taught her to fight with a sword, even from horseback, but nothing could have prepared her for charging at thousands of opponents, all of whom were bigger than she was.

Her horse collided with another, and Athena snapped out of her panic, she brought her sword up to block the blow aim straight at her head. The impact was jarring, and for a moment, Athena feared she might drop her sword. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _Her destrier reared, throwing her off balance. The blow missed her neck my inches.

_ Huh, the horse saved my life. _ Athena thought distantly as she regained her seat.

She lashed out, sword screeching as it slid along the shoulder guard of her opponent.

A crossbow bolt whizzed past her ear, lodging into the man’s neck. He choked, spraying her helm with blood.

Athena wrenched her horse around, charging at the next soldier she saw.

She pulled her arm back, and thrust her blade through his armor, and into his chest.

  


Firefox cursed as the sword bit through his armor and into his ribs. He brought his sword up, slicing through the man’s gorget, and deep into his neck. Blood fountained out when he wrenched his sword free. It was just a matter of cleaning up a few stragglers, most survivors had ridden off into the trees when Thumbling killed Cosmio.

_ Shame it wasn’t me. _ Firefox thought sullenly.

He heard a shout, and turned to see a chestnut horse charging at him, it’s rider wielding a longsword that dripped blood. The helm too, was splattered with gore.

He brought his sword up, the rider jerked back. The tip of the blade caught the visor of the help, and yanked it off the other soldier’s head.

The startled face that stared back at him was the face of a young woman.

_ What the fuck? _

She lunged at him. Firefox blocked her blow, and grabbed her arm with his free hand, twisting her wrist until she dropped the sword.

Her horse reared, screaming and lashing out with his front hooves.

The girl managed to stay on, and Firefox released her arm, and grabbed her horse’s reins.

The girl struck out at him, and he caught her wrist again, this time pulling out of the horse’s saddle.

Her armor clattered as she landed on the ground.

Firefox dismounted, grimacing in pain as the slash on his thigh protested.

The girl was glaring up at him with eyes like blue flame. Firefox drew his dagger, and cut the straps on her armor, prying it open, and revealing a slender frame that was far to narrow for the armor encasing it. She far smaller than he’d expected. It rather reminded him of the fluffy little dogs, that the Ladies of the Adderhead’s court sometimes carried, when they got wet and their fur was flattened down.

He snorted a laugh.

“What?” The girl snapped, still scowling.

“You’re smaller than I expected.” He replied with a laugh. The wound on his ribs burned sharply, and he looked away before she saw him wince.

He looked back at her as she sat up. 

She was quite beautiful, with her fiery blue eyes, red-brown hair, and fair skin. She appeared unhurt, though rather annoyed.

He wondered if she’d complain the whole ride to the Castle of Night

  
  


Athena stood, grumbling to herself. She was remarkably unscathed, though she suspected this had something to do with being tackled off her horse, and then being pinned under the body of her assailant when she killed him. 

Then, in the time it took her to catch her destrier, and remount, Cosmio was killed. Still, seven men wasn’t bad for someone who’d never been in battle before.

Firefox was watching her curiously, and Athena frowned.

“What? Never seen a woman before?” She snarked.

“Never seen one as bitchy as you before.”

“Well, that’s okay.” Athena growled. “You’re by far the biggest asshole I’ve ever met.”

Firefox raised an eyebrow. “I rest my case.”

“I never denied it.” Athena spat, turning away. Firefox’s hand closed around her arm.

“This way.”

Athena followed behind the red-head, what else was she going to do? She could try stealing a horse, but she knew that she wouldn’t even be able to mount before she was caught. No, she needed to be patient. 

Firefox addressed his men. “Find any survivors, take whatever could be useful. And then head back to the Palace.”

“Yes Sir.” Came the collective reply.

“Well Blue.” Firefox said, turning towards Athena. “You’re coming with me.”

“Blue?” Athena asked before she could stop herself.

Firefox shrugged. “You have blue eyes.”

“Fair enough.” She muttered.

She was startled by Firefox picking her up and setting her in his horse’s saddle, before swinging up behind her.

  


Firefox chose a large tree to camp by, and dismounted, trying not to put too much weight on his injured leg.

“Get down here Blue.” He growled. She scowled at him, but hopped down. 

Firefox wrapped her in a blanket, and tied her arms to her sides.

“What the fuck?” She demanded, struggling.

“Can’t have you running away.” He said, amused. Pain spiked through his ribs, reminding of his less amusing task.

Cursing softly, he removed his armor, and tore one of the cloaks he had taken from the battlefield into strips.

The girl watched as he bandaged his wounds. 

“You should have gotten those looked at.”

“Mind your business, Blue.”

“Fine.” She said, and did not speak again that night.


	2. So much I have Lost

Firefox awoke feeling sick. His vision blurred, and he blinked several times before he could see clearly again. 

The girl was already awake, and wriggling against her bonds, glaring straight ahead.

She did not acknowledge him when he approached.

“Wake up on the wrong side of the tree, Blue?” He mocked, but his voice was hoarse. She shot him a glare.

“Fuck off.” She snarled.

“And leave you tied up here? Sounds like a good idea.” Firefox huffed. It  _ would  _ make the journey easier. 

His wounds had obviously taken a turn for the worse, and he didn’t the bitch arguing and trying to escape. He looked down at her.

“So long as I get some peace and quiet.” She mumbled, and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the tree.

Firefox exhaled through gritted teeth, and cut her loose. She looked up at him with burning blue eyes, wordlessly, she stood.

Firefox undid the hobble he’d tied on his horse. 

The girl was looking at him curiously. 

“What are you looking at, Blue?” He growled at her.

She shrugged, but directed her gaze away from him. 

Firefox scowled. “Get on the horse.”

Athena sat wordlessly in front of Firefox. He was obviously not doing well, but from the way he was acting, it seemed he’d rather die than admit that to her.

She was startled out of her reverie as Firefox brought the horse to a halt. 

He started to dismount, but fell heavily from the saddle. 

Athena gasped in shock, and instinctively vaulted off the horse’s back. She crouched beside him.

_ Run away.  _ Her mind whispered.  _ Run, save yourself.  _

Firefox hissed in pain, and started to sit up. His face drained of color, and he fell back with a gasp.

_ Run Athena. Run. _

But she couldn’t, not when all she could see was the way her brother looked before he died. What kind of monster just left someone to die of their injuries.

A Strolling Player had once told her ‘ _ You have a gentle heart. It will get you killed.’ _

_ I do not have a gentle heart. But I do have a heart. _ She told herself. 

_ And no fucking clue what to do. There’s no way we’re going to make it to the next town. Not with him in this condition. _

She looked around.  _ Fuck. Nothing of use here.... I’ll have to go search for something better.  _

“I’ll be back.” She told Firefox, who rolled his eyes in disbelief.

She went to hobble his destrier, and was relieved that the big animal did not bite her.

She headed off into the surrounding trees, searching for anything she could use to build a shelter. 

Fate gave her a break, in the form of a small cave that had formed in a hillside.

Athena breathed a sigh of relief, and started towards it, wanting to make sure there were no animals inside.

She peered into the cave, seeing nothing at first. A screeching chirp scared her, and Athena jerked back as a tiny creature crawled towards her.

_ It’s a fucking dragon. _ For a moment, panic gripped her, until she realized that the baby dragon was no larger than a kitten, and seemed curious.

Athena crouched, and extended her hand towards the little creature. It sniffed her hand, and chirped.

It flapped its little wings, stirring up a small cloud of dust. The dragon sneezed, and Athena laughed for the first time in weeks.

“Care to join me, little one?” She asked, smiling as the hatchling climbed to her shoulder, and curled around her neck. She took a breath, and headed back to the clearing where she’d left Firefox.

  
  


Firefox was dimly aware of someone shaking his shoulder. Coughing, he opened his eyes.

Heat from the fever was blurring his vision, and he muttered the first name that came to mind.

“...Blue?”

“Yes. Yeah, it’s… it’s Blue.”

Firefox grabbed her wrist, and she flinched.

“Shit, you’re burning. Fuck, fuck.” Her voice seemed tinged with panic, but perhaps that was just his imagination. Perhaps this was all a fever dream.

“Hey! Stay awake! You are not dying while I’m lost in these fucking woods!” Her voice yelled. “Don’t you fucking  _ dare  _ you bastard.”

_ Don’t show her any weakness. _

“I don’t want your help.”

“Too  _ fucking _ bad!” She snarled

Firefox shivered slightly, but pulled away from her.

“Leave well enough alone.” 

“My life is hanging in this balance, asshole. Die on your own time.”

He heard a screeching noise. 

“What the fuck…?” He mumbled. “Since when do you have a dragon?”

“Since ten minutes ago. Are you going to at least try to walk, or do I have to drag you?”

Firefox hated being so weak, hated the fact that she had to half carry him to the cave she had found. 

She muttered something about how his horse had better not bite her, and stepped outside.

The dragon was perched on her shoulder, chirping at her. Athena finished hobbling the horse, and went to tend to Firefox, who was lying on his side, looking miserable.

“I’m going to take your armor off.” She told him.

“Leave me be.” He growled weakly.

“No.” Athena said, irritated. The dragon, whom she had named Neraxes, flapped off her shoulder, and sat on the ground next to her. He eyed Firefox with his icy blue eyes. 

Athena cut the straps on the red-head’s armor, and peeled away his tunic.

The wound on his ribs was deep, but the one on his leg was the one that smelled of infection. For a moment, all Athena could think of was Jace, and the way his injuries had rotted and festered until he died, despite her, and Nettle’s, best efforts. Athena felt tears welling in her eyes.

“Not now.” She muttered aloud, but Firefox did not seem to hear her. Athena sat back for a moment, before going to collect some firewood. Everything was damp from rain, and Athena had not been able to find any dry wood. She struggled to light the wood.

Neraxes was watching her curiously.

_ Dragons breathe fire. _

“Fire?” Athena tried. The little dragon tilted his head. Athena bent forward and exhaled on the wood.

Neraxes watched her, then leaned forward, and spat a little tongue of flame at the wood.

The flame sputtered, and then, to Athena’s delight, caught.

The wood blazed to life, and Athena rubbed Neraxes’ head. 

She used Firefox’s helm as a pan to collect water from the nearby creek, and placed it by the fire. While she waited for it to boil, Athena cut her blanket into strips, ready to use them as bandages. 

Athena dipped the bandages in the water, burning her fingers as she did so, and then pressed the steaming cloth to the slash in Firefox’s thigh. He jerked, and cried out.

“Hold still. I’m almost done.”

“Fucking hell.” Firefox spat.

“Sorry, I know it hurts.” She offered, Firefox did not answer.

Athena took another strip, and dipped it into the water, her already burnt fingers screaming in protest. 

Wine would have been better for cleaning the wound, but this would have to do.

Firefox yelled again when she wiped at the wound on his side.

Athena sat beside him when she was finished, smiling when Neraxes crawled into her lap. The dragon chirped, and curled up.

“So, what’s your name?” Firefox finally said.

“Athena.” She said softly. “My name is Athena.”

Firefox shivered, and Athena inched closer to him, finally, she picked Neraxes up, and crawled under the covers with Firefox.

“I don’t need you to do that.” He objected. Athena rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up.  _ I’m _ cold, okay?” She lied.

Firefox muttered something, but did not argue anymore.

Athena lay awake for a long time, watching the light from the flames dance across the cave walls. The infant dragon curled into her chest, and Athena took comfort in his warm scales. It was well past midnight before she finally drifted off into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem incapable of writing stories without dragons


	3. The Darkest Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic wound description, anxiety, grief TW

Athena cradled Neraxes close to her. The little dragon squeaked at her. He, at least, had managed to catch a mouse to eat. She and Firefox on the other hand, had not eaten for three days now. Not that Firefox would have eaten anything even if food  _ had  _ been available.

He was just getting worse.

Athena spent most of her time awake, monitoring him. And on the rare occasion she did sleep, she dreamed of Jace and woke up in tears.

The first time she’d woken from a dream about him, she’d cried for hours afterwards. 

Neraxes was her only comfort, his affection, his companionship. But even he could not stop the toll that stress, lack of food, and exhaustion were taking on Athena.

The skin on her burned hands was cracked and peeling, the ruptured blisters seeping milky-white fluid. 

Her cold had left her lips dry and cracking, they often bled.

But it was the fear that ate at her the most. Her brother had died of a festering wound. 

_ He’s not as bad as your brother. _ Athena told herself, over and over. 

It was true, where the wound on Firefox’s leg was red and inflamed, and sometimes seeped pus, her brother’s wound had turned black with corruption, the flesh around it had begun to rot. 

_ It wasn’t my fault. I didn’t get to him in time. I tried. _

_ Oh Jace, why did you have to get into a fight with one of the Adderhead’s soldiers? _

But he had, and The Adderhead had had both him and his own soldier locked up for three days afterwards. No one had even looked at her brother’s wound. The guards would not let Athena past, no matter how desperately she begged, or what she offered, they would not let her through.

When her brother was released, it was too late. His wound, full of dirt and grime, had already gone festered beyond any hope of survival. But Athena tried. She managed to find Nettle, the half-moss woman healer, and bring her to see Jace.

Nettle had looked at Athena with pure pity, and told her that it was too late, he would be dead within hours.

Athena had pleaded with Nettle to try anyways, and the healer had. She had done everything she could, but, just as she’d said, it was too late.

Jace had died in her arms before the sun rose, and left Athena all alone. With his death, she was the last living member of her family.

And that was why she was here now. Because, out of a desire for vengeance, she had joined Cosimo’s army. Anything to get back at the Adderhead for what he’d done.

_ Now I’m stuck in the fucking woods with Firefox. Who’s not doing much better than my brother was. _

Athena looked out at the predawn forest, and sighed softly.

The Black Prince could not help but wonder what a warhorse was doing tied up outside of a cave. What kind of Nomad owned a warhorse?

He waved the Bluejay and the Strong Man over. The Bear stood on his hind legs, snuffling.

The Prince stepped up to the entrance of the cave. 

The first thing he noticed was the sword, then the girl wielding it. She was young, under 20 years would have been the Prince’s guess. She looked tired, worn. But it was the figure behind her that drew the Prince’s attention.

Even now, with his skin pale, and face twisted in pain, there was no mistaking Firefox. The girl stepped between them. On her shoulder, a black dragon reared up and screeched. 

“You don’t need the sword.” The Bluejay’s voice said from behind the Prince. 

“Don’t I?” The girl asked. “It seems to be my only defense.”

“We’re not here to hurt you.” The Bluejay started.

“That’s Firefox with her.” The Strong Man whispered.

“I know who he is.” The Bluejay replied. 

“We’re not going to attack.” The Prince said calmly, as he motioned for the bear to back away. 

“Why should I trust you?” The girl asked quietly. “How do I know what you say is true?”

“Come now, is our reputation that bad?” The Black Prince joked, offering her a smile. The girl did not answer.

“What do you want here?” She asked.

“We saw the horse, wondered if we could be of service.”

“Can you help us?” She asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“Will you?”

The Prince nodded. “Yes.”

She glanced at her dragon, then down at Firefox, then back at the Prince. She lowered the sword.

“We have a camp not far from here.” The Prince told her. “What is your name?”

“Athena.”

“Athena, how did you come to be here?”

“I was in Cosimo’s war.” She said quietly. “I used my late brother’s armor, and pretended to be a soldier.”

“And Firefox took you prisoner?”

She shrugged. “You could say that.”

“And you stayed with him anyway.”

She shrugged again, but said nothing.

The Prince turned away, musing to himself. 

_ Why had she stayed? Pity? Kindness? Or did it start out that way, and turn into something else? _

  
  


Roxane had just brought some herbs to the Barn Owl when she noticed the girl sitting on one of the cots, a baby dragon curled up in her lap. 

“Is that the girl that was with Firefox?” Roxane asked quietly. The Barn Owl nodded.

“Yes, her name’s Athena.”

Roxane glanced down at the red-head. “You have your work cut out for you.” She noted. “He looks bad.”

“He  _ is  _ in bad shape. But he’ll live.” The Barn Owl said firmly. “Oh, Roxane, while your here, please help with the girl’s hands.”

Roxane looked over at Athena, and saw the painful looking burns.

“Of course.” She told the Barn Owl.

As she approached, she noticed how tired the girl looked, and wondered when the last time she had slept was.

“Hello Athena.” Roxane said with a smile. Athena glanced up at her, and nodded in greeting. The baby dragon stirred, chirping softly, before snuggling back into the girl’s lap with a squeak of content.

“Let me help you with your hands.” Roxane said gently. Athena nodded.

“Thanks.” She said quietly.

“No worries.” Roxane said, and began to clean the burns off.

“Will Firefox live?” Athena asked.

“The Barn Owl says yes.”

“I’ve seen this before.” The girl said. “My… My brother died of a festering wound, about three moons past.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too. He was a good brother.”

Athena thanked Roxane again as she finished bandaging her hands.

“You should get some sleep.” Roxane suggested. “You look tired.”

“I feel it too.” Athena said, and Roxane smiled. 

“I’ll bet.”

Neraxes burbled as Athena set him down, she rubbed his head, and crawled under the blankets of the cot. Neraxes curled against her chest, and Athena smiled, resting her head on her pillow.

She fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.


	4. The Last of my Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we learn more about Athena in this chapter.

She stood on a plain of ash. Smoke still rose from the ground, small fires flickered everywhere.

“Athena!” A voice cried. She whipped around. 

“Jace?” 

“Athena, help!” 

_ “Jace!”  _ She took off in the direction the voice was coming from.

She saw him, sprawled out on his back, dying.

“Jace.” She whispered brokenly, slowly approaching her brother.

“Th-thena.” He choked out, tears slipping down his face.

“I’m here.”

A light dusting of ash settled on her shoulders, but Athena paid it no mind.

“Good...Bye.” Jace whispered, dying.

Athena doubled over, wailing in anguish.

A wave of pain washed over her, and she screamed as the flesh of her back tore open. Athena gasped as great skeletal wings spread from the gaping hole, wreathed in smoke and dripping blood.

Athena woke with a gasp of terror. 

She sat up, trembling slightly, throat dry and heart pounding.

_ It was a dream, just a dream. It’s okay, you’re okay.  _ She began to cry.

Athena stood, wiping her tears, walked outside the tent. She did so as quietly as possible, so as not to wake Firefox.

He, at least, was doing better. Not happy to be a ‘prisoner’ of the Black Prince, nor about being pretty much confined to bed while he healed, but at least he was no longer at death’s door. The cool night air caressed her face, and she looked up at the full moon. Neraxes skittered over to her, and climbed up her leg. He clung to her hip, and Athena rubbed his head.

Her breath came in a cloud of silvery smoke, gooseflesh rose on her arms. She turned and reentered the tent.

The memory of the wings tearing out of her back brought a fresh wave of fear.

_ Just a dream. _ She glanced at Firefox.

_ No. _ She told herself, but she frowned. 

_ Why not? It’s chilly in here anyway.  _ She would never have considered it normally. But she was still shaken from her nightmare.

_ Wouldn’t anyone need comfort after a nightmare like that?  _ Perhaps not on its own, but given the circumstances…  _ people can only go so far before they need comfort.  _ She told herself.

_ I should not need comfort. I need to be stronger. Remember who you are Athena. Remember who he is. _

_ He is the Adderhead’s herald. And I was a warlord’s daughter. I should be stronger than this. _

She stepped closer to Firefox.

_ You want him to hold you, but you should not need to be held.  _

She could almost hear her father’s disapproving voice.  _ What are you doing girl? I trained you better than this. _

_ He taught me how to be as cold as ice. Jace trained me with a sword.  _

She was standing right next to Firefox’s cot.  _ Turn away. Suffer in silence. You are better. You do not need this. _

But she did.

_ It doesn’t matter _ . Athena told herself as she slid onto the mattress next to the red-head.  _ So long as I wake up before he does, he never has to know. _

"What are you doing Athena?" The hoarse voice startled her. She craned her neck, and met Firefox’s eyes.

_ Fuck. _

Wincing, Firefox propped himself up on his elbow. “What are you doing?” He repeated. 

“Trying to sleep.” Athena replied, hoping that it was too dark for him to see her cheeks flush.

“You seemed just fine on the other cot.” He muttered, flopping back to the mattress with a low groan.

“I got cold.” Athena lied.

Firefox snorted. “So go get another blanket.”

“I don’t know where the extra blankets are, and I’m not going to wake up the whole camp to find out.”

Firefox said nothing as she snuggled under the covers, cradling Neraxes against her chest.

“You could just be honest about your nightmares.” He said casually.

Athena stiffened.  _ Oh shit. He knows.  _ “What?” She said slowly, trying to keep her voice ice cold. 

Firefox’s voice softened. “I can hear you crying.” He trailed off. “Who was he? The boy whose name you called?” 

“I call his name?” Athena gasped, stunned.  _ Shit. So much for grieving privately. _

“Only once. Back in the cave. You called for someone named Jace.”

“Jace was my brother.”

“Your brother?”

“My late lamented brother, I loved him dearly. Are you done asking questions? I’m tired.” 

She rested her head on his muscular bicep, sighing softly. Firefox snaked his arm around her waist. She didn’t protest.

_ Just this once.  _ She told herself.  _ Just this once.  _ But she knew she was in denial over feelings. But how was she not supposed to feel  _ something  _ for the man that she’d spent almost a whole week in the woods with? I mean, in the circumstances, surely it was normal to get somewhat attached.  _ He was my best chance to get out.  _ She told herself. 

_ Fucking hell! You’re starting to feel something for him. Like it or not, he means something to you now.  _

It would have been much easier to deny if she wasn’t currently lying in his bed, with her head resting on his arm.  _ I didn’t think this would happen. I… what am I gonna do? _

_ What if I fall in love?  _ She wondered anxiously. An even scarier thought struck her.  _ What if I already have? _

  
  


Firefox pretended he didn’t know Athena was awake. He was just being considerate with her. 

_ Fuck dammit. _

He could have had any girl he wanted in Argenta. They fell all over him for his good looks and status in the Adderhead’s court.

So why was Athena the one who interested him? He’d been attracted to her bold nature, the way she willingly charged him, weilding a sword almost as tall as she was. But then she stayed with him when she had no obligation to. She could have just left, run away and never looked back.

She’d made a companion of a dragon. An infant dragon, but a dragon nonetheless.

And now she was lying beside him.

_ She’s grieving. That’s all.  _ Firefox told himself. She didn’t want him, she was just upset and tired. She was desperate for comfort.

But still, she’d come to him. Instead of going to the Barn Owl for something to help her sleep, or the women who would surely have comforted her, she’d come to him.

_ It’s the middle of the night.  _

“Who are you, Athena?” He asked softly.

She was silent. “A warlord’s daughter.” she said finally.

“Care to be a little more specific?”

“Wolftooth.”

“You’re  _ Wolftooth’s  _ daughter?” Firefox asked incredulously, thinking of the late, but still legendary warlord. “How did you get here?”

“When my father died, Jace and I went to Ombra. We had to blend in. He became a soldier, I became a  _ very bad  _ seamstress. Luckily the woman I worked for took a liking to me. She let me do things that did not require sewing. Like running errands for her.

“What happened to her?”

“She got married. So I became the only female squire in Ombra, which apparently delighted every stableboy in the vicinity.”

Firefox chuckled. “I can imagine. You’re probably the only female they saw all day who wasn’t a horse.”

Athena gave a soft laugh. “It’s possible.”

“So how did you end up in that battle?”

“I took my brother’s armor. He died because of the Adderhead. Your master.”

“He was executed?”

“No. He got into a fight with another soldier. Both of them were locked up for 3 days time. My brother had a wound. It corrupted, and by the time he was released, it was too late to save him. He died in my arms. Now that he’s dead, I am the last of my bloodline.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I.”

“So you were in that battle for revenge?”

“Yeah. Lucky for you.”

“I never did thank you for that.” Firefox paused. “Thank you. For staying.”

Athena was silent for a moment. “You’re welcome.” she said, so softly he almost did not here her. “Goodnight.” She added.

“Goodnight.”


	5. Dangerous Games

Trying not to fall in love was a battle. One that Athena was losing. 

_ Remember what you were taught by mother. Love is a gentle poison, but it will still be the death of you.  _

Though it did occur to her that her mother, Lady Anira, was not the most reliable source of information on this matter.

Anira was one of the most beautiful women in the realm, with dark chestnut hair, chocolate eyes, skin as fair as snow. She was easy to mistake for a Queen. She’d married Wolfstooth for power, and not love. Love was a dangerous thing according the Anira, who never quite recovered from the loss of the man she’d loved. His death had left her bitter and broken. 

Despite this, Anira loved her both her children dearly, and never hesitated to show it.

Wolftooth, on the other hand, rarely showed his children affection.

Jace was his favorite, Athena an afterthought. Despite this obvious fact, he trained Athena as he had trained Jace. To be strong and independent.

_ ‘You listen to me girl, no child of mine is going to be weak.’ _

_ Girl, always girl, never ‘Athena’ just ‘Girl.’ I was worth far less than my brother. His precious son. His boy. _

Jace had tried to comfort Athena over their father’s clear favoritism.  _ He’s just like that. It’s not your fault, Thena. _

_ Thena, Jace’s nickname for her. No one else ever called her Thena. It was their little secret. _

What would her family think of her, if they knew what she was feeling for a certain red-head?

_ Jace would laugh, dare me to go kiss him or something. Mother would sigh and shake her head, and tell me again how dangerous it is to love. _

_ Father would scoff at me for daring to have feelings. He’d call you a disappointment. _

Athena scowled.  _ I was always a disappointment to you, wasn’t I father? I knew you never loved me. You loved your son, but never your daughter. _

Bitterness welled up inside her.  _ Just a useless girl. But now that girl is the last surviving member of your bloodline. Not so useless now, am I? _

Athena felt angry tears welling in her eyes.  _ Was I such a source of shame to you? Why could you not bring yourself to care? _

It was a source of pain and resentment to her, admitting to herself that her father did not love her. All because she was female.

It was true, her father would be disappointed in her for her… feelings, regarding Firefox, but Athena didn’t care.  _ Disapprove all you want, but fuck it, you’re dead. _

_ I was a good daughter! I loved you even though you didn’t love me. I obeyed you, I tried my hardest to please you. No matter what I did, I was met with scorn. _

_ But I still mourned for you. I still cried for you. Because even though you didn’t love me, you never hurt me either. You were still my father. _

Athena sighed, and called for Neraxes. 

The baby dragon launched off his perch, and flapped to her shoulder. Squeaking at her. She kissed is scaly head, and walked through the camp, she decided that perhaps she should try to make friends here. The thought made her nervous. She’d been rather isolated growing up, with only her brother and a couple of other children. She hoped she did not make a fool of herself now.

She hesitantly approached a group of women by a small fire, they smiled at her, and waved her over.

“We don’t bite.” One of them giggled.

“Glad to know it.” Athena said, hoping her smile did not look to forced.

“What’s the dragon’s name?” Asked another.

“Neraxes.”

“He’s cute.”

“He certainly thinks so.”

Several of the girls laughed. Athena noticed on woman staring at her intently.

“You’re Anira’s girl aren’t you?”

Startled, Athena nodded. “Yes but, how did you know that?”

“You look so like her, I almost mistook you for her ghost, until I saw your eyes. You have your father’s eyes dear. Your father’s eyes, and your mother’s face.”

“How did you know my mother?”

“I was her friend growing up dear, before I was sent off to be married. We exchanged letters for years, and I heard that she married your father. That is how I know that you are your mother’s daughter.” She paused. “Athena, is it not?”

Athena nodded.

“I’m Naelorie.”

“Pleased to meet you.”

Naelorie looked around. “You have a brother, do you not?”

“I did, but he died.”

“Oh, my dear. I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“Now tell me dear, how old are you now?”

“Nineteen. Just turned.”

“And you’re the one who’s with Firefox?” Another woman interrupted.

Athena felt heat rise to her cheeks. “Uh, kind of?”

“Impressive, he doesn’t hate you. That’s probably a first.”

“Yeah, under what circumstances did you meet?”

“I tried to kill him with a sword.”

“I need to hear this story.” One of the girls grinned. So Athena told them.

  
  


Firefox growled to himself. He was could not believe his desire for that  _ infuriatingly attractive girl.  _

He was drawn to her strength. She was not some fragile creature who waited for men to do her bidding. When she wanted something done, she did the damn thing herself.

Even when she was grieving. Missing a brother who would never be coming back.

_ I am the last of my Bloodline. _ Her words echoed in his head. _ Wolftooth’s daughter. _ But she had a far kinder nature than her father had.

_ Fucking hell! You love her.  _ He realized with dismay. He was falling in love. 

The flap of the tent was pushed open, and Athena walked in, Neraxes on her shoulder. The little dragon flew over to Athena’s cot, and curled up on the pillow.

Athena just stared at Firefox for a moment. She stepped closer then stopped. She seemed hesitant.

“Fuck it.” She growled, and grabbed his face between her warm hands, she looked straight into his eyes, and kissed him.

The kiss was fierce and hot, and for a moment, Firefox was too stunned to kiss her back. She started to pull away, and Firefox brought his arm up around her, resting his hand on the back of her head, and bringing her closer to him, this time he reciprocated.

When they broke away, Athena was slightly out of breath.

“I had too.” Was all she said.

“I have no objections.” Firefox replied, leaning back on the bed.

Athena rolled her eyes, but he saw the hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

_ He was so sure of himself.  _ And she had no experience at all.  _ So handsome too. _ She’d lost the battle against her attraction, but she did not care. Kissing him had felt  _ so good. _ She was glad she’d done it. Smugly, she turned to look at him.

“Damn, you’re beautiful.” Firefox said softly. Athena felt her heartbeat speed up. She leaned closer to him, lips just brushing his.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She whispered. He smirked.

It didn’t matter that she had no experience. She’d learn quickly.

  
  



End file.
